Missy's and Carlys feelings
by williamyandre
Summary: missy realizes her feelings for carly...


"Hey," a girl named Missy said, after bringing a brunette named Carly over to her house to spend the night. "Oh, hey," the girl named Carly said. "I'm going to go to work and do a swimsuit. And then I... Oh, God, I've got a big class tomorrow," Missy said. "Me, too. Well' I've got Biology 8th, so..." Carly said. "Eight," Missy asked. "Yeah," Carly said. "Okay. I'll try not to wake you when you come in," Missy said. "Ok, cool. "I'll see you later," Carly said. "Yeah," Missy said, walking downstairs. Carly snuck out of her living room, and she went to Missy's room, while Missy was downstairs. She got a diary out from under Missy's bed. She was watching the door to make sure Missy didn't walk in. "February 25th. Dear Diary, I'm supposed to go to work tonight, but I'm going to blow it off and go meet this girl I like instead. I met her the other day, but she's really pretty," Carly said. Missy was walking up the stairs. "So wish me luck," Carly said, while she read the last line of her diary. "I can't believe I forgot it again," Missy said, walking upstairs to her room. Missy walked up behind Carly. "What are you doing?" Missy said. "Nothing. Nothing. What are you doing?" Carly asked. "You were reading my diary. How long have you been reading my diary?" Missy asked. "Um, I didn't even know it was your diary. I was looking for something," Carly said. "This is my bed," Missy said. "This is my bed. It was under my mattress. It's my diary," she said. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Carly said. "What... What did you read?" Missy asked. "Just a couple pages. Ok, look, yesterday, like ususally, you left it out, so I just read a couple pages. I found it really interesting. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have," Carly said. "You know what? You're disgusting," Missy said, taking her diary from Carly. "Missy..." Carly said, Missy ignoring her. It was late at night, and Carly just woke up. Carly heard a door slam, and she got out of bed. Missy was sitting on her bed reading her diary. "Hey," Carly said, now in a t-shirt and brown panties this time. "What do you want," Missy said. "Can I talk to you for a minute," Carly asked Missy, sitting on her bed. "Yeah. Or you can just read my diary tomorrow," Missy said. "How was your night," Carly asked Missy. "Not well," Missy said. "What happened," Carly said. "I don't know. It's just that that girl wasn't as cool as I thought she would be," Missy said. "Really? Look, I wanted to talk to you about that. I'm sorry about reading your diary earlier," Carly said. "Well, that's all right, but I guess I should be the least flattered if somebody finds me interesting enough to read my journal," Missy said. "I do find you interesting. Really interesting. I think you're really pretty, too, though," Carly said. "So, everything's okay, or it didn't go good," Carly asked. "Not really, but it just wasn't my day," Missy said, giggling. "Oh, well, the day's not over yet. Something good can still come out of the day," Carly said. "Like what?" Missy asked. "Well, I don't know. What do you mean, 'like what'?" Carly asked Missy. Carly leaned in and kissed Missy on the lips. Carly leaned in and kissed Missy on the lips again. Missy had her eyes closed, as Carly kissed her lips once again. She kissed them again. Missy had her tongue out, and Carly stuck her tongue out, too, fighting for dominance. Carly had her hand on the back of Missy head, and Missy had her right hand under Carly's left breast. Carly ran her tongue over Missy's upper lip. Carly had her tongue under Missy's green tank top. She had slid the straps of Missy's tank top down, a brown bra underneath. Missy's bra was now pulled down under her nipples. Carly had her hands over her head, Missy lifting her shirt off, Carly's bra green. Carly had her hands behind Missy's back, unclasping her bra. Missy moved her hands behind Carly's back, unclasping her bra. Carly took her bra off. Missy lifted her tank top over head, throwing it on the ground. Carly and Missy were giggling, kissing each other again. Missy kissed both of Carly's breasts. Carly was now on top of Missy, Missy embracing her, Missy's hand behind her back. Carly pressed a kiss to Missy's neck. Carly was now sucking on both of Missy's nipples, as Missy leaned back. With Missy's skirt still on, Carly rubbed her clit with her index finger only. Carly put her fingers in her mouth, then she put her spit in Missy's clit, rubbing it, Missy whimpering. Carly put her head on top of Missy's. Carly was kissing Missy again to make her feel better. Carly laid over Missy, Carly's mouth on her right nipple, Missy's arm around her. Carly pulled Missy's white skirt down. Missy was wearing no panties. Missy pushed their two bras to the floor. Carly pulled her own panties down. Missy was sucking on both of Carly's nipples. Carly's underwear was still hanging at the end of her feet, so Missy put her hand there and took them off, throwing them to the floor. Missy was licking Carly's clit. Carly stood up after three minutes. Missy kissed her forehead. Missy ran her tongue over Carly's upper lip. Missy laid back. Carly sucked her clit. Carly stuck one finger in her clit. "I want to make sure your hairs are not in my mouth's way," Carly said, rubbing off Missy's bottom hair. She started sucking Missy's pussy with only one finger in her clit. "Phase two?" Carly asked. "Yes," Missy said, moaning, Carly putting two fingers in her mouth and sticking them inside Missy's clit. "Stop, baby," Missy said, whimpering. "Well, I'm not going to stop until you cum," Carly said. Carly continued to pump her two fingers inside Missy's clit. Carly took her fingers out of Missy's clit, licking them clean. They both turned off the light, and they both pulled up the covers, and they went to sleep.


End file.
